


Coach no More

by innerboo



Series: Ukai is a Father [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Happy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Ukai becomes a father to Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin
Series: Ukai is a Father [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Coach no More

Working at the store was different from coaching.  
  
Where the store was calm and mechanical, coaching had him always focused.  
  
Every move from every team had to be scrutinized. His eyes had to follow both the ball and the players.  
  
It was stressful, but when they finally break through, there's nothing like it.  
  
As Takeda said, all the gears are starting to fit.  
  
He hopes they stay that way.  
  
The door bell rings behind him. He glances back. The door is open, but doesn't see anyone.  
  
Ukai has become a father figure for the twerp. And whenever the door stays open like that, he knows who it is.  
  
"Ukai."  
  
Ukai moves his eyes to meet the shrimp.  
  
"Coach Ukai, Hinata," he corrects.  
  
Hinata puffs out his cheeks.  
  
"But we aren't at a game or practice," Hinata whines.  
  
Hinata will be the end of him. That voice will convince him to murder someday.  
  
He knew the boy wanted to get closer to him. And ever since Hinata told him about his relationship with his dad, he's been set on calling him Ukai, which will lead to a lot of headaches if he ever slips up.  
  
Hence, his compromise.  
  
"Hinata, it will lead to a lot of questions when you'll slip up."  
  
Hinata tried to retort, but Ukai interrupted.  
  
"However, if you called me dad, it wouldn't be as suspect."  
  
If you're comfortable, he wanted to say, but he could already see the sparkle in Hinata's eyes.  
  
He never imagined standing in as a dad for someone. Weird was the only way to describe it. A good weird, where you're warm inside all the time.  
  
Alright, maybe weird wasn't the word.  
  
"Also, I'm sure I don't have to say this, but you can only call me that when we're absolutely alone," Ukai said.  
  
Hinata's mouth gaped.  
  
"I can call you Dad?" Hinata whispered.  
  
Ukai tried to keep the smile off his face. That's what he told himself as his mouth decided what to do without him.  
  
Hinata hopped, joy shining like the sun. Despite the fact that he knew Hinata would hop forever—two minutes. He timed it once—He opted to continue watching.  
  
For all he knew, Hinata hopped whenever he was in danger of breaking a ceiling. Ukai never saw him in action elsewhere, since it was impossible to reach the ceiling of the court, but he was sure Hinata adapted to low ceilings before.  
  


* * *

  
  
_" Hinata, what if you did a bunch of short hops when you're excited, instead of jumps?" Ukai suggested._   
  
_Hinata tilted his head._   
  
_" It'll keep you moving, tire you out, and most importantly, it'll keep you from breaking my ceiling."_   
  


* * *

  
  
That's right. He was the one to give Hinata that advice, and in the process saved many ceilings.  
  
He had given Hinata advice before, but that memory felt personal. He equated it to a father teaching his son to ride a bike.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked.  
  
Hinata looked at him with those eyes, the ones he couldn't lie to. He was certain that Hinata didn't do it on purpose, but it felt like it.  
  
It wasn't a dark secret he was carrying, but it was still embarrassing being a jealous ceiling savior.  
  
"Hinata, how many ceilings have I saved by you hopping?"  
  
Shouyou blinked. "Just yours."  
  
Ukai didn't know what he should've felt. Affection wasn't it, nor was happiness.  
  
He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he reached out and ruffled Hinata's hair.  
  
Hinata protested, which was difficult to find sincere. Ukai had never heard laughter so real and joyous.  
  
Hinata had thick and bouncy hair, nothing like his own, which was damaged by bleaching. It made him wonder where he got it from.  
  
That didn't matter. What mattered was his hand was resting on Hinata's head.  
  
He pulled his hand away. Hinata pouted, then realized he was pouting and stopped. But Ukai saw he was still disappointed.  
  
"Don't pout Hinata. It wasn't like that was a one time thing," he said.  
  
It was supposed to be a zero time thing, but that smile killed his resolve. He always tried to be a coach to Hinata.  
  
But now he's a dad.  
  
Hinata was beaming. Worries seemed to be gone from his mind.  
  
He hated that he was going to ruin the good mood, but Hinata came here for a reason. Important reason or not, he was still concerned.  
  
"Hinata, about the reason you came—"  
  
"It's fine. Better even," Hinata exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go to school now. See you later, Dad," he said, running out the door.  
  
"Later," he replied on instinct. Hinata gave a bright smile before heading off.  
  
The door slammed shut, and the feelings associated with talking to Hinata dulled.  
  
The air still and empty now. It was a boring quiet he had to get used to. He had goosebumps due to the temperature being colder than comfortable, but would fade once the customers came in.  
  
He didn't want the costumers to come in, wanting to hold on to his feelings longer. He also wanted to hit himself for thinking that, but that would be childish.  
  
What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
